<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Code Forbidden Fruit by satoshy12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773214">Code Forbidden Fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/pseuds/satoshy12'>satoshy12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuckolding, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/pseuds/satoshy12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Euphemia li Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Code Forbidden Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Area 11</p>
<p>At Ashford Academy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch groaned as he tightly gripped her two buns on each side of her pink hair in an almost painful way. One of her hands was on his base massaging it while the other was cupping and massaging his balls.</p>
<p>“Oh God, Euphie” Lelouch gasped.</p>
<p>His Half-sister Princess Euphemia li Britannia smirked with his cock inside her mouth as she kept sucking and bobbing. She just loved the taste of Lelouch’s cock, it has such an “exotic” manly taste, not like her personal Knight's Suzaku who was so salty that it disgusted her when she licked it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let her tongue swirl around the whole throbbing 11-inch rod then she pulled back a bit and inhaled one more time his smell before she stopped teasing him with her tongue and engulfing the entire piece of meat once again trying to snap her rose choker.</p>
<p>SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!</p>
<p>Lelouch let a low grunt out as Euphemia worked her magic on his cock. How does she have such a skillful mouth, when her first lover was Suzaku?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Euphemia then felt that Lelouch’s hand grip her hair extremely tight as he thrusted his cock deep within her willing mouth and his seed started to spew out like a Water fountain into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Euphie started to show him the content of her overflowing mouth with all of his jellylike pearly-white cum before making a show of gulping everything down in a single movement making her throat bulge for an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm, you really taste good, Lulu musky and tasty,” Euphemia moaned at the taste still on her tongue with her eyes closed,” not like Suzaku’s he has thin watery cum and the awful flavor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And You gave great good Blowjob Euphemia” Lelouch said looking into her eyes lovingly," but you know he is on the other side of the door right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s exactly why he doesn't have a problem with it, he loves it knowing about us." </p>
<p> “Well, then,” Lelouch said with a husky and commanding voice, the one he uses to command his forces,“ Euphie my darling, get up!”</p>
<p>Euphemia stood up and Lelouch wrapped an arm around her waist. He unzipped her tight pants and pulled them off only to find out, she wasn’t even wearing panties as it revealed her soaked pussy .</p>
<p>“You walked out like that,” he asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“All the more to persuade you to fuck me” Euphemia purred.</p>
<p>Lelouch shoved two fingers into Euphemia’s hairless cunt and started to finger her at a rapid speed. Euphie was panting as she humped Lelouch’s fingers deeper inside her.</p>
<p>“Lulu, fuck me. Fuck me please” Euphemia moaned.</p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you?” Lelouch asked as he slowed his thrusting.</p>
<p>“Yes, please” Euphemia groaned.</p>
<p>Spurts shot straight out her twat to his fingers as he pulled them out and placed them into Euphemia’s mouth to make her clean them of her own juices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then  we can start the main event, ” Lelouch said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Euphemia could say a word Lelouch pushed her up against the wall and with a gentle push, he stuffed his massive cockhead inside Euphemia’s wet twat. Euphemia moaned and withered as Lelouch pushed further. His giant cock was already stretching her to the max. And then, with a deep breath, Lelouch pushed it to the entrance of her womb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So big Lelouch, you’re so big! Big!!” she somehow did a mix between a moan and a scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re still so tight Euphie. I really love your tight cunt” Lelouch groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch then began thrusting in and out of Euphemia she would moan at the emptiness she felt when he pushed out and then let out a loud scream as he plunged straight back in her twat, he was just destroying her for any other man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god Lelouch!” Euphemia moaned out as she came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch though kept going on. He loved fucking Euphemia and whenever they got a chance they’d would take it. Like right now after Euphie had made Suzaku take her out hidenly from the Knights and her sister Cornelia. Then she made Suzaku stand guard outside the room where they are, so they’d wouldn't be interrupted by someone. A really good thing is that her lover has a Cuckold fetish and had no problem sleeping with her hiding half-brother Lelouch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lelouch, please, I need your cum inside me” Euphemia begged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it’s that what you wish,” Lelouch said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then thrusted faster and harder inside her . Euphemia helped by wrapping her legs around Lelouch’s waist forcing him to stay completely inside her. She wasn’t going to let a single drop go to waste, all should be inside her. Soon Lelouch sprayed his seed painting Euphemia’s twat. She sighed feeling the familiar warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, I am so happy that I found you again and Mmm, I love that cock of yours.” Euphemia moaned out with an exotic sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We still have an hour till you should be back in the Viceroy's Palace with Suzaku or Nunnally being back with Sayoko' Lelouch commented as he grabbed Euphie’s tits with both hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, what are you waiting for,” Euphemia said smilingly and spread her legs for him.</p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside the Room.</p>
<p>Suzaku would have to resist more even if his three-and-a-half inch pecker was rock hard in his uniform. But later he would rub himself while Euphy would tell him what had happened fully in the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>